Sun Fall
by SpiderStorm
Summary: Sadie and Sophia are just your typical 16 year old girls. Except they're clones of two famous superheros, and have extraordinary powers. But when they escape the horror of the facility were they were "born", they come across their DNA "donors", and the people who created them want them back. Will the heroes see them as just clones or family and protect them at all costs?


**Storm: Hey Spider, you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Spider: No! I will own Spiderman! Spiderman will belong to-**

**Storm: -sigh- Anyway. We do not own Spiderman, the Avengers, SHIELD, the X-Men, or any other Marvel character that is mentioned/showed in this fanfic. We do, however, own our OC's: Sadie/Black Storm/Arrow Storm, Sophia/White Web/Spider Girl (not to be confused with the canon character Spider Girl), Black Blood, White Blood, and whatever number of OC's that appear later in the story.**

**Spider: NOOOOoooo!**

**Storm: If we get ten reviews we'll post the official first chapter! ^.^**

**:: Prologue ::**

New York was buzzing with activity as always, from noon to midnight and back again. Throughout the city, people have been seen popping up with strange features or powers as of late. More so than usual. Spiderman had seen this many times, a gene becoming active through stress, trauma, or puberty. A gene that they possessed, but never expressed. A gene that he, apparently, had awakened early in College. His spidey sense, his wall crawling, strength, endurance, flexibility and reflexes. Even his spider webs, located in sockets in his wrists, had stemmed from it. All because a radioactive spider had decided to bite him and wake it up. Which meant, in simple man terms, that he could be classified as a mutant, since he'd carried the gene his whole life.

Now the college junior was looking through files that had come to him the previous day, files from SHIELD that showed two potential people for this gene awakening, had been missing for three weeks. Three weeks yet no one knew they were gone because they'd only really been gone for three minutes. It was mind-boggling, since it involved a kind of time-illusion that even had Bruce Banner scratching his head. Whoever had done it, had done a good job of hiding their tracks and how they could have done it in the first place. Two people though. Both of them the same age, close in birth dates, both friends. It was...odd. Why these two?

Peter had found his answer in another file, this one stating the changes that the gene had made. None too physical. The only one who had a physical feature to them was the slightly younger one, who had an all too familiar addition to their wrists for his liking. The older one had "enhanced senses, empathy, Asgardian physiology" listed, while the younger had "webs, wall crawling, danger sense" listed. Too familiar, for the second anyway. How was he supposed to deal with this? Another having very similar powers to his own. And what was up with one of them having Asgardian physiology?

The mutant frowned. He'd have to meet these two. The files had said that, once they'd realized what they could do, they'd immediately stuck together. Both outright refusing to leave the other where a potentially dangerous situation could come up. The danger sense of the younger helped with that, along with the older's enhanced senses. They were Sadie Ward and Sophia Wieck. Heck, they even shared the same initials.

The ringing of his cell phone shook him from his musing. Grumbling he picked up the small device and answered it, wishing that no one disturb him yet knowing that it could possibly be important.

"Yes? Who is this?" He asked.

"Have you looked through the files yet, Parker?" It was Nick Fury, director of SHIELD on the other end of the line. Peter tensed, running a hand through his hair as he realized who he was talking to.

"Yessir. I have, and... are you sure the info-" The hero could've sworn Fury chuckled.

"Yes, Parker. The information is correct. All of it. Even the kids powers. We're looking into it now, so don't go and get your webs in a twist." Peter had to roll his eyes at that, thankful that Fury couldn't physically see him through the phone. "And don't roll your eyes at me Parker." Okay, maybe he had some sort of sixth sense to.

"What are you planning to do with them Fury? They're kids." Peter, if anything, didn't want the two to be harmed because Fury was being, well, Fury.

"Bring them to the Helicarrier, talk to them, find out what happened to them. Why? Do you want to see them for yourself? They may be kids, Parker, but they could also very well be dangerous, we need to know if they're a threat." Wrong choice of words, Fury.

"Look, Director Fury..."

"You know what I mean, Parker, and if you want to see them then you can, just know that they'll be under surveillance, and guard, while they're there." Fury interjected, hanging up before Peter could get another word spoken.

He leaned back in his chair, feeling a weight on his face that made his eyes heavy. He was tired, after a day of trying to study, being a superhero, and now with his talk with Fury. It was frustrating and all the young adult wanted to do was take a nap, sleep for a few hours and leave both the city and the world to deal with its own problems. But he couldn't, and now was not the time for his school work. With a shallow sigh, he lifted his cell phone again to dial another number, one of a friend of his. After two impatient rings, the other line was finally picked up.

"Hello?" Peter had to close his eyes for a second, wishing he didn't have to call them at an hour this late but it was important that they at least heard about what was going on. "Hello? Who's there? Do you know what time it is?"

"Gwen. We need to talk. Its serious. Spider serious."


End file.
